Ночи, подсвеченные неоном
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: Перевод с английского языка, переведено в 2011 году. С тех пор не бечено.


**Название:** Neon Lights

 **Фандом:** Glee (Хор)

 **Автор:** luxdelune

 **Переводчик:** Chesh_cat_rus

 **Разрешение на перевод:** есть

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** Neon Lights

 **Пейринг:** Дэйв/Курт (Куртофски)

 **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (M)

 **Жанр:** Романс

 **Статус:** закончен

 **Тайминг:** после 2х12, "Silly Love Songs"

 **Дисклеймер:** стандартный

 **Предупреждения:** Грязные разговорчики, маты, флафф. Если с одним из этих пунктов у вас есть проблемы, то лучше не читайте, потому что вам может не понравиться.

 **От переводчика:** Один из любимейших фанфиков)))

* * *

 _Neon Nights_

Дэйв сидит в темноте уже почти полчаса, и экран его мобильного – это единственный источник света в комнате. Его голова покоится в изголовье кровати, ноги согнуты в коленях и притянуты к животу, пока он покачивает телефон в руке. Дэйв настраивал себя на этот момент с тех пор, как увидел для себя возможную лазейку два дня назад. Финн был занят, разговаривая с тренером Биести в ее кабинете, и у него ушло меньше минуты на то, чтобы открыть шкафчик Финна и найти телефон в рюкзаке, и всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы найти номер Курта и забить в память своего.

По правде сказать, единственное, что сейчас хотел Дэйв, так это прояснить ситуацию, сложившуюся между ним и Куртом. Уход парня из МакКинли оставил Дэйва полным сожалений и, даже если Финн предложил ему съездить в Далтон, чтобы он извинился, Дэйв знал, что он не сможет посмотреть другому парню в глаза.

Так что теперь он здесь. В своей спальне, пытается собрать всю свою решимость в кулак, чтобы позвонить тому, кто, скорее всего, повесит трубку тут же, как только догадается, кто на другом конце провода. Дэйв тяжело вздохнул и потер одной из своих загрубевших рук уставшие за день глаза. Он снова посмотрел на мобильный и нажал на вызов. Теперь или никогда.

Телефон издал пять долгих гудков, прежде чем Дэйв услышал явственный смех Курта, а затем: «Я по телефону разговариваю, помолчите! Алло?»

Дэйв чувствовал, как сердце бьется с удвоенной скоростью. Он кашлянул, борясь с сильным желанием тут же бросить трубку. «О, эм, прости. Я... Я не знал, что ты занят».

«Простите, что? Подождите». Дэйв расслышал громкий хохот на заднем плане, а потом, несколько секунд спустя, его заменила тишина, и за тихим вздохом Курта последовала череда легких смешков. «Бог мой, сегодня здесь творится абсолютное безумие. Простите за это».

Желудок Дэйва узлом скрутило оттого, каким открытым и беспечным был голос Курта. Очевидно, Дэйв перехватил Курта в момент, когда вся его защита была снята, и Дэйв несколько секунд наслаждался тем, как охренительно это было – чувствовать, как Курт разговаривает с тобой не как с человеком, которого ненавидит.

«Прости, я, эм, я бы не позвонил, если бы знал, что ты занят. Имею в виду, что я бы _все-таки_ позвонил, но выбрал бы лучшее время. Могу позвонить завтра, может быть, или…» Дэйв чувствовал жар, поднимающийся к щекам, тут же давая себе ментального пинка за этот словесный понос.

«Кто это?» Курт больше не смеялся, и его голос достиг критической ноты.

Дэйв закрыл глаза – _теперь или никогда_. «Пожалуйста, не вешай трубку, Курт. Я знаю, что у тебя есть все причины, чтобы никогда больше со мной не говорить, но, пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня».

«Карофски?» Дэйв почти жалел, что не мог увидеть тот самый непреднамеренный восхитительный шокированный вид, что сейчас осветил все черты Курта.

«Да. Да, это я».

«Почему ты звонишь мне?» Он поморщился от этого недоверчивого тона. Дэйв знал, что ему придется очень быстро высказаться, если хотел, чтобы Курт продолжил разговор с ним.

«Я хотел извиниться. Я хотел сказать тебе, что знаю, что был абсолютным придурком, и я знаю, что это признание не компенсирует все те идиотские гребаные неприятности, что по моей вине случились с тобой, но тебе нужно знать, что я никогда, никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, Курт. И та глупая пустая угроза, что я сказал тебе только потому, что я тупой чертов трус, который не может держать все дерьмо в себе. И, конечно же, как в большинстве этих гребаных случаев я не понимаю, что натворил, пока не увидел, что сделал и что за этим последовала еще куча этих, бля, дурацких проблем. Боже, звучит так, словно я пытаюсь оправдать все то дерьмо, но на самом-то деле, нет. Правда, блин, нет. О боже, мне так жаль, я клянусь, это звучало намного лучше в моей голове. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Я не могу даже признать это так, чтобы не звучать глупо».

Несколько секунд стоит абсолютная тишина, прежде чем Курт прочищает горло. «Ты закончил?»

Когда он отвечает, собственный голос звучит в ушах тихо и жалко, «Да».

Курт шумно выдыхает. «Дай мне минуту».

Дэйв кивает, хотя и не говорит ничего, слыша приглушенные шаги и затем узнаваемый скрип пружинного матраса.

Еще несколько секунд тишины, и потом, «Знаешь, вы тогда классно выступили».

Дэйв не знал, чего он ожидал, чтобы Курт сказал, но определенно не это. Несколько секунд у него уходит на то, чтобы придумать предложение, но даже так он запинается, говоря ответ. «О, э, спасибо, я, э, ты, ты видел наш номер?»

«Да, видел. Правда, ты не выглядел, как один из зомби, но все же. Ты хорошо смотрелся. Я бы даже сказал, ты выглядел счастливым».

Дэйв чувствует, как краснеет от неожиданного комплимента. «Да, я был. Имею в виду, что нужно Финна благодарить за это. Он и вправду помог мне отточить некоторые особо сложные движения. Хотя мне все равно далеко до танцора. Имею в виду, с тобой даже сравнить нельзя».

Курт не может сдержать легкого смешка, и Дэйв чувствует, что сердце может лопнуть от радости от одного этого звука.

«Не думал, что ты мой фанат».

«Ну, может я и не много знаю насчет танцев, но ты был так крут, когда пел ту песню, которая всем так понравилась, и когда тренер Сильвестр пыталась все обставить как сексуальный мятеж хора и… и я опять говорю что-то странное, да?»

Теперь Курт смеялся от всей души, а Дэйв всерьез пожелал, чтобы пол под ним разверзся и поглотил его с потрохами.

«Это было, эм, определенно одно из наших самых _risqué_ представлений. Рад, что тебя оно так затронуло».

«Мне, и правда, нужно купить словесный фильтр».

Курту нужно много времени, чтобы перестать хихикать, чтобы сказать, «Ну, когда найдешь, сообщи мне. Кто знает, может, придется когда-нибудь использовать».

Любопытство Дэйва и нежелание закончить этот странный виток разговора завладевают языком. «Почему это?»

«О, это оскорбительно, если не хуже. Ты не хочешь этого знать».

«Нет! Хочу! То есть...», – Дэйв вздыхает и начинает сначала. «То есть приятно знать, что не я один такой, знаешь ли».

Проходит несколько секунд, в течение которых Дэйв почти что слышит, как Курт взвешивает варианты в своей голове.

«Ясно. Ну, потому что я фактически сказал парню, который только и делал, что улыбался мне, что он мне нравится, и что я думал, что я ему тоже, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Совсем не так».

«О». Восторг Дэйва испаряется, и он остается один на один с чувством, что в груди что-то рушится, пока он придумывает, что бы сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало как: _«Мне нужны имя и адрес, чтобы я смог должным образом наказать этого неблагодарного ублюдка»._

«Дэйв, могу я спросить кое-что?»

«Да?»

«Почему ты это сделал? Почему ты поцеловал меня?»

Дэйв чувствует, как ладони вокруг трубки холодеют, когда он размышляет над самым честным ответом на вопрос, на который пытался ответить себе уже несколько недель. «Мне просто… Мне просто нужен был кто-то, кто бы знал, понимаешь? А ты так орал на меня за то, что у меня нет мужества, хотя у тебя в тот момент хватило бы на десятерых, и все, о чем я мог думать – это то, что я хотел бы быть таким, как ты. Как я желал быть способным сказать людям отъебаться от меня, если им не нравится то, что они видят. И, ну, так как я не тот, кто умеет говорить, то я просто… просто сделал это. Но я все равно сожалею, если я обидел тебя, или был слишком грубым, или еще что. В тот момент я вообще не думал рационально».

Курт делает паузу перед тем, как ответить. «Нет, ты не обидел меня. Хочу сказать, что я был в шоке, и да, это не был идеальный первый поцелуй, но, слушая истории о них, думаю, они редко бывают таковыми».

«Да… погоди, это был твой первый поцелуй?»

«Ну, мой первый гей-поцелуй. Бриттани опередила тебя с _первым_ первым поцелуем, если быть точным».

«О. Я не знал, что ты когда-либо… переходил на другую сторону».

«Это был короткоиграющий отрезок моей жизни, к счастью».

«Я не могу понять, хочу ли я знать, как это было, или нет».

«Ну, я не мог быть настолько плох, потому что Бриттани до сих пор предлагает мне поцеловаться время от времени, и мне всегда приходится ей напоминать, что даже если я гей, Арти все же сочтет это изменой. В любом случае, Бриттани есть Бриттани, и ей наверняка почти или полностью наплевать на то, как я целуюсь».

«Не оценивай себя так низко. Я уверен, что ты в этом профессионал».

Курт снова принимается хихикать, и это заразительно, потому что Дэйв тоже вдруг начинает смеяться.

«Кто бы знал? Дэйв Карофски: бесстыдно милый обольститель».

Дэйв издает звук где-то между фырканьем и хрюканьем. «Не уверен насчет части про часть с "бесстыдно милый". Скорее уж жалкий. Жалкий, потный, вскоре облысеющий обольститель». Дэйв безуспешно пытается скрыть горечь, с которой он это произносит. Эти слова как заевшая пластинка проигрывались в голове с тех пор, как Курт сказал их, напоминая ему, как абсолютно непривлекателен он для человека, который был звездой всех его фантазий.

За этим следует тишина, а потом Курт глубоко вздыхает. «Дэйв. Пока мы здесь извиняемся, я должен, возможно, тебе сказать, что я не имел в виду все то, что сказал. Я был... Я был зол на тебя, и так накинулся. Вообще-то, я не думаю, что что-то не так с тем, как ты выглядишь. И в любом случае, когда ты решишь открыться, тебе придется отбиваться палкой, если только сверкнешь той улыбкой, что я видел на поле. Тебе определенно в этом плане повезет больше, чем мне, я уверен».

Дэйв фыркнул. «Ты что, ослеп нафиг, Хаммел? Я получу больше задниц, чем ты? Ха! Ты – словно живое воплощение всего самого великолепного. О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?»

Теперь была очередь Курта звучать горько. «Кажется, Блейн так не думает».

«Кто? Блейн? Что за имя такое – Блейн? Это какой-то электрический прибор, а не имя! Пошли это к черту. Он тебя не стоит».

«Хорошо, здесь нам придется остановится, потому что вселенная может взорваться. Неужели только что я услышал, как Дэйв Карофски цитирует "Милашку в розовом"?»

«Да, ну и что с того? Я люблю фильмы Джона Хьюза. Правда. Энди по-любому была слишком хороша для этого богатого придурка. Дерьмово, что она не осталась с Даки в конце».

Курт снова смеется. «Нет нужды в том, чтобы так защищаться, большой мальчик. Я тоже всегда считал странным, что она предпочла Блейна Даки. Было же очевидно, что он готов для нее на все, а потом она просто выбирает богатенького парня, которого даже не знает, и зовет это любовью. К тому же, Даки был бесподобен и классно танцевал».

Дэйв не может сдержать ухмылку и говорит, «Ты, определенно, Даки».

«Вообще-то, это был ты, кто процитировал мне Даки. Так что логика подсказывает, что ты должен быть Даки в этом сценарии».

«Каком сценарии?»

«Я не знаю, я потерял нить разговора давным-давно».

Дэйв и Курт оба вновь смеются, и им требуется время, чтобы перестать.

«Что мы делаем, Дэйв?»

«Я... Я не знаю». И быстро добавляет, «Но мне это нравится».

«И мне. Я рад, что ты позвонил». Голос Курта тихий, но Дэйву все равно удается расслышать ответ, и желудок вдруг сжимается с новой силой.

«Да?»

«Да».

«Я был на сто процентов уверен, что ты бросишь трубку как только ты поймешь, что это я. Все еще не могу поверить, что ты разговариваешь со мной».

«Ну, не могу соврать, я действительно обдумывал это».

«Что заставило тебя изменить свое мнение?»

«Твой голос звучал совсем не так, как я помню. Назови это любопытством, но я все еще пытаюсь понять, где начинается этот новый Карофски и заканчивается старый».

«О, он здесь. Все еще напуган. Все еще глуп. Не знаю, что это, но я не чувствую потребности носить эту маску прямо сейчас. Не с тобой».

«И как это? Знать, что я вижу _тебя_ , Дэйв Карофски?» Голос Курта становится тише, что не мешает Дэйву расслышать этот мягкий дразнящий шепот.

«Невъебенно круто». В голосе Дэйва – абсолютная уверенность.

«Ты чувствовал себя так же во время получасового шоу, не так ли? Это было волнующе, да?» Напряженность в голосе Курта растет с каждым словом, срывающимся с его уст. Дэйв прислоняется головой к изголовью кровати, стараясь представить прекрасные губы Курта.

«Ты даже себе не представляешь».

«Твоя улыбка действительно великолепна. Ты должен почаще снимать эту маску хотя бы по этой причине». Дразнящий тон Курта сводит Дэйва с ума. Он только и мог, что представлять, как Курт стоит на трибунах. Наблюдая за ним. Это его возбуждало, и он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что гладил себя свободной рукой, стараясь держать свои стоны в узде. «Я не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, что ты выглядел иначе. Хочешь знать правду, Дэйв? Поэтому я не повесил трубку раньше. Я должен был узнать, кто был тот парень. Кто был тот танцующий воин с улыбкой, что могла останавливать сердца?» Курт снова смеялся, но это был не тот смех, что заставлял Дэйва краснеть от стыда. Это был тот, что заставлял его сгорать от желания.

«Если бы я только увидел тебя тогда». Если бы Дэйв сейчас имел хоть какой-то контроль над своими когнитивными функциями, то точно бы умер от того, каким отчаянным стал его голос, но, к счастью, единственное, на что у него хватало концентрации, было магнетическое притяжение голоса Курта Хаммела.

«И что бы ты сделал? Ты бы попытался поцеловать меня снова, Дэйв?»

Дэйв только представил себе картинку того, как легко двигаются губы Курта, когда с них соскальзывает его имя, сказанное этим нежным, игривым тоном, и Дэйв не удержался от искушения потереть ладонью свой стоящий член. «Бля, да!»

«Перед всеми этими людьми? Где все могли увидеть?»

«Нет. То есть… О боже, я… Я бы затащил тебя под трибуны. И целовал бы тебя прямо сейчас. И ты бы не оттолкнул меня. Ты бы целовал в ответ».

«Да. Что еще? Что еще бы я сделал?» Дэйв слышал, как сбивается дыхание Курта, пока он старается сконцентрироваться на том, что его спрашивает парень.

«Ты… ты бы разрешил мне поцеловать эту прелестную линию подбородка, и эту шею, и эти чертовы плечи. Ты бы сказал, что хочешь меня. Как сильно я тебе нужен. Как у тебя стоит на меня. Ты бы мило стонал, и я бы покусывал мочку твоего ушка, лишь бы услышать, что ты стонешь громче. Ты не смог бы не повторять мое имя своим милым маленьким ротиком. Ты бы не сдерживал своих рук, которые бы нуждались в том, чтобы прикоснуться. Молил бы потрогать тебя. Поцеловать тебя. Выебать тебя. Ты бы терся своим членом о мой, а я бы прихватил тебя за эту классную маленькую попку, только чтобы услышать, как ты визжишь. Я бы держал крепко, и двигался все быстрее и быстрее и…»

«О БЛЯ ДА. О боже ебать черт Дэйв, Я… Я…»

Как только Дэйв услышал, как Курт простонал его имя, он больше не мог сдерживаться и последовал за Куртом, тут же излившись.

Когда дыхание Дэйва наконец-то выровнялось, он понял, что из телефона не слышно ничего, кроме тишины, и запаниковал. «Курт? Ты там?»

Слабый смешок рассеял всю напряженность Дэйва, и он расслабился. «Да. Я здесь. Я _определенно_ здесь». Дэйв выдохнул и усмехнулся, довольная улыбка растянулась на его губах.

Дэйв Карофски сияет.

«Эй, Курт».

«Хмм?»

«Значит ли это, что ты меня простил?»

 **Конец.**

* * *

 _Примечания переводчика:_

1\. «Милашка в розовом» – фильм 1986 года, молодежная комедия.

2\. Так и не поняла, как же называется фанфик - "Neon Lights" или же "Neon Nights"


End file.
